lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of the Goddess
The Tower of the Goddess (Japanese: 女神の塔, "Megami-no Tō" / lit. "Tower of Goddess") is a field within the ruins. Unlike the other areas of the ruins, it is not directly connected to its frontside equivalent, Spring in the Sky. The Tower of the Goddess is a very tall area, consisting of three main towers. When the player enters the Tower for the first time, the area will be completely dark, and will need to stumble around in order to turn on the lights. Illuminated from lights within the floors, the area has a blue, eerie glow. Pipes, support beams, girders (which are climbable) and computer monitors dot the area, making the place look unusually futuristic in comparison to other parts of the ruins. The eponymous goddess statues populate the area. Hitting one of these will result in getting hit by lightning; care must be taken when attacking enemies near a statue. However, collecting the Plane Model causes statues blocking off important exits to the Gate of Illusion, Graveyard of the Giants, Tower of Ruin, and Chamber of Birth to disappear. *Area number: 4 *Music: No BGM (lights off), [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/sky-tower Sky Tower ''] (lights on) *Entrances and Exits: **A-2: Chamber of Birth (A-3) **B-6: Graveyard of the Giants (D-2) and Temple of Moonlight (B-5), both exits are connected to each other and separate from the rest of the field **B-7: Tower of Ruin (G-2) **B-9: Surface (K-3) after defeating Viy **C-1: Gate of Illusion (F-2) *NOTE: This entrance will be blocked if you come here before obtaining the Fruit of Eden and unlocking the Gate of Illusion. **E-1: Graveyard of the Giants (G-4) *Grail Tablet: (D-1) *Backside Door: (B-9) *Compass: (C-8) *Fairy Point (B-5) *Sub-Bosses: **Vimana: (D-2, D-3, D-4) Map Items Weapons 'Flail Whip' *After acquiring the Philosophers' Ocarina, speak to the Samaranta in (C-5). *See Room of Gems and Scales Treasures 'Map' *Location: (C-8) *Destroy the block on the upper left corner of the room and Place a weight on the dais to unlock a chest in the fallen tower. 'Eye of Truth' *Location: (A-5) **After flooding the tower, place a weight on the dais at (A-2), then the right side of (A-4) to unlock the chest in (A-5). 'Plane Model' *Location: (D-2) **After obtaining the Eye of Truth and defeating the Vimana, jump on the two floating platforms in (C-1) and (E-1) until they won't drop any further. This unlocks the chest. **The chest won't be there if you don't have the Eye of Truth. 'Spaulder' *Location: (C-1) **Bring a Key Fairy to this room and she will automatically reveal the Spaulder. Software 'miracle.exe''' *Location: (A-3) **Use the Lamp of Time to reach the dais in (A-4) before the crusher comes down on it. Place a weight to reveal a ladder to (A-3) and a shop. Buy from the shop for 300 Coins. Puzzles Power On! *Initially, the Field is dark and nigh-impossible to navigate, especially if you take the backdoor entrance from the Gate of Time. After entering from the Surface into (B-9), hop onto the central platform above. The lights and music will come on. It is possible to sequence-break by entering from the Gate of Time, then blindly heading down to (B-9). By doing this, it is completely possible to skip out on fighting Viy until the Talisman is needed, and to get the diary. Also, you will receive the Achievement The Hidden Road. However, Viy will eventually need to be fought to get key items such as the Djed Pillar, Crystal Skull, etc. Dimensional Corridor will not be accessible is probably the only major point, as all the other items only fall into play after finishing Dimensional Corridor. The Feather has to be acquired to make it all the way down to (B-9) There is a wall in the upper-right corner of (A-3) which can be destroyed, making a pathway between (A-3) and (B-8). This allows you to turn on the lights without the Feather, and reach the bottom of the tower after flooding it even without the Anchor, when the upward-flowing water would normally prevent you from going down. Tower Shortcut *A shortcut doorway can be opened between (D-2) and (D-5) by travelling down the tower from (D-2) to (D-5) at least 10 times, either by falling or climbing down ladders. There seem to be no other conditions for unlocking the shortcut, not even flooding the tower. *Contrary to popular belief, killing the invisible enemies does NOT unlock the shortcut. *It seems that the shortcut CANNOT be opened in Hard Mode, but activating Hard Mode after the shortcut is already open will not cause it to close. If it can be, it requires far more falls (more than 20), additional conditions, or different conditions altogether. *Between (A-3) top right wall just above the water flood slot can be broken and (B-8) this will speed up travel both ways Flooding the Tower of the Goddess *See Flooding the Tower of the Goddess Traps *Location: (E-1) **After obtaining the Plane Model, the goddess statue in will attempt to throw its shield at you once you get close to it. NPCs Samaranta *Location: (C-5) **Refer to Samaranta. Shops Energetic Belmont *Location: (A-3) **miracle.exe - 300 Coins **Caltrops - 10 for 40 Coins **Weights - 5 for 20 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (E-1) **Strike the ground left of the lowest pot *Location: (B-5) **Step on the floor switch on the upper-left ledge Category:Fields Category:Backside Fields